Let it Go Parodies
by Everafterhigh587
Summary: These are the parodies of Frozen's favorite song, Let it Go!
1. Let it Glow

Let it Glow

My fire shines bright in the black of night

Only embers to be seen

A pyre of desolation

And I fear that I'm its Queen

The blaze is burning like this raging pain inside

I ignited the spark when it should have died

What have I done? What did they see?

Am I the bad girl I always seem to be?

Deny yourself, don't let it show

Well, now it shows!

Let it glow, let it glow

My fire is warm and bright

Let it glow, let it glow

Why judge it wrong or right?

I can't help that I was born this way

Let the flames rage on

The heat never bothered me anyway

It's painful how my charred past

Scarred my desire to try

But those fears from my seared memory

Are fears I'll now deny

It's time to live life sure and new

To be the fire, pure and true

No good, no bad, no judge for me

I'm free!

Let it glow, let it glow

A phoenix reborn, I'll fly

Let it glow, let it glow

I'm not afraid to try

Now's my turn

So watch me burn

Let the flames rage on

My fire furies toast the ash and torch the ground

My smoky cinders roast the air and scorch all around

Relive regret no more, forgive, forget the past

I've been looking back too long

A future's all I ask!

Let it glow, let it glow

I'm the light at the break of dawn

Let it glow, let it glow

Cold yesterday is gone

Here I'll stay, I'm the warmth of day

Let the flames rage ON!

The heat never bothered me anyway


	2. Let it Flow

Let it Flow

The rain falls down and it's flooding the town

Not a dry patch to be seen

A kingdom of gloom and sorrow  
And it looks like I'm the queen  
The water's rising like the ocean at high tide  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know...  
Well now they know!

Let it flow  
Let it flow  
Can't hold it back any more  
Let it flow  
Let it flow  
Burst the dam and let it pour  
I'm afloat  
I'm not going to drown  
Let the waves climb high  
The rain doesn't have to bring me down

It's funny how, with distance, my sadness starts to fade  
And the dark clouds that surround me won't rain on my parade  
It's time to let go of my doubt  
Be brave and let my feelings out  
I'll let the current carry me  
I'm free!

Let it flow  
Let it flow  
Running down the mountainside  
Let it flow  
Let it flow  
Wash away the tears I cried  
Here I stand  
And here I stay  
Let the waves climb high

My power ripples through the rivers all around  
My soul is bursting forth in spurting fountains from the ground  
And one thought crashes like a wave of surging foam  
I'm never going back - this place is my new home!

Let it flow  
Let it flow  
Let the surging whirlpools swirl  
Let it flow  
I can't be your perfect girl  
I'm afloat  
I'm not going to drown  
Let the waves climb high!  
The rain doesn't have to bring me down


	3. Let It Burn

Let it Burn

the volcano glows red and everyone's dead not a body to be seen

a nation of ash and cinders and it looks like I'm the queen

The flames keep roaring like the furnace that's inside

Couldn't keep it in, hell only knows I've tried

Don't let them in don't let them see,

be the good girl you always have to be,

conceal don't feel, don't let them learn,

well now they've learned!

Let them burn, let them burn!

they're no longer my concern!

let them burn, let them burn!

Time to show the world it's my turn!

I wont care, how they're going to scream!

Let the fire rage on.

Flames never seemed to bother me.

It's funny how this inferno makes everything look bright

And the fear that once controlled me, set everything alight!

It's time to see what I can do,

to test the limits and break through.

No right, no wrong, when it's only me!

So i'm free!

Let them burn, let them burn!

See my fire across the sky!

Let them burn, let them burn!

Like a rocket I can fly!

I wont care, how they're going to scream!

Let the fire rage on.

My power surges through the air and all around.

My soul's the engine that will burn this world down to the ground!

And one move sparks ignition of my vengeful wrath!

I'm never going back, the future's all I have!

Let them burn, let them burn!

Raining down Arrendelle

Let them burn, let them burn!

Their precious world is gone!

I wont care, how they're going to scream!

Let the fire rage on.

Flames never seemed to bother me.


	4. Let It Grow

Let It Grow

The trees grow up at the mountain to night

No Person to be Seen

A Kingdom of isolation

And it looks like im the queen

The trees is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried

Don't Let them in Don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Concel Don't feel Don't let them know

Well know They Know

Let it grow, Let it Grow

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it grow, Let it grow

Turn away and grow some trees

I wont care what they are saying

Let the Nature Grow

The nature never bother me anyway

It's Funny how some distance

Make everything seems small

And the Fears the one controlled me

Can't Get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the nature grow to through

No right, No Wrong, No Rules for me

I'm Free!

Let it grow, Let it grow

I'm one with the plants and trees

Let it grow, Let it grow

You never see me dye

Here I Grow, and Here I Make

My power flurries throw the plants into the trees

My soul is spilaring in nature Fractals all around

And One thought crystalizes like an Nature Blast

I'm Never going back

The Future that i need!

Let it Grow, Let it Grow

I'll rise like the nature of dawn

Let it grow, Let it grow

The perfect girl is gone

Here I grow to the light of nature

Let the Nature Grow!

The nature never bothered me anyway


	5. Tornado

Today is my coronation,

I'm the next heir for the crown.

I have no skill in ruling,

I just simply, sit and frown.

The wind is screaming at me to give it a shot.

I must keep it in, the windy powers I've got...

Don't let them here, they cannot see,

Be the little girl you always used to be,

Stay strong, not wrong,

They cannot know...

I hate them so!

Tornado, tornado,

Let my powers fill the landscape.

Tornado, tornado,

Blow away the pains I hate!

I don't care, what they'll do to me.

Let the wind flow by,

I want to spread my wings to take off and fly.

When I look back at the kingdom,

I see a sort of warmth,

My powers could change all that,

So I'm fleeing to the north!

Now I can do whatever I want.

To test my powers, let them taunt.

For no one here can tell me no,

It's time to go!

Tornado, tornado,

I can fly through the ozone!

Tornado, tornado,

There's more power than I've known!

Here I am, with the swirling wind,

Let the wind flow by,

The wind can spiral through the sky and down again!

A tornado can whisk away anything I dissent!

I'll mold a hurricane to do my bidding as it should!

I'm leaving them for good, the wind is all I need!

Tornado, tornado,

And I'll rise to unbeatable fame!

Tornado, tornado,

I will never be the same!

Here I am, with the swirling wind!

Let the wind flow by,

I want to spread my wings to take off and fly!


End file.
